Left to your Own Devices
Left to your Own Devices is the second mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player must complete training to become a full-fledged Elite Penguin Force Agent. Walkthrough Following the previous mission, the player must go to the Dojo by Dot's instruction to continue testing to become an EPF agent. Once there, Dot and Bouncer are waiting. If the player talks to Dot, she asks if the player is ready, and if this is accepted, the mission begins. Dot tells the player Bouncer is actually an Elite Puffle. The player questions if puffles can be part of the EPF too, and Dot says puffles receive special training in a secret room within the Dojo. She then gives the player a puffle-shaped pin to use to unlock the secret room as the first part of training. If the player interacts with the wall panel to the right of Dot, they notice theres puffle-shaped carvings on it. If the pin is used on the panel, the panel is shown in with seven carvings on it, is shown in detail. If the pin is dragged into the lower-right slot, the puzzle is solved, and the door opens, revealing stairs leading down. Dot says she will not be joining the player, and that there are "others" waiting inside. In the room, a panel on the wall moves, revealing a screen, which turns on, displaying a dark figure. The figure welcomes the player to the Puffle Training Room and introduces themself as the leader of the PSA and EPF, and says their own identity is a secret, but they are called "the Director". The player tells the Director that Dot told them to continue training, but the Director corrects the player, saying they meant "Agent D". The Director says the EPF is looking for penguins, like the player, that can go above the call of duty and help others in need. The player asks if they are in the EPF yet, and the Director replies that there is still more training, first with the elite puffles, which will be done with the EPF's "best puffle handler". After the player says they have no more questions, the Director signs off, and a penguin waddles in, introducing herself as PH. PH asks if the player has any questions, and they ask if she taught Bouncer how to throw snowballs. She says blue puffle's favorite toy is a ball, so they are already good at throwing them, so instead of teaching them, she encourages the elite puffles to develop their favorite skills as their training coach. She also says she teaches agents about puffle abilities from what she learns while training elite puffles. PH introduces the red puffle that's with her as Blast, and demonstrates his ability to shoot himself out of a cannon by breaking a crate, and then mentions he wears a helmet so he doesn't get hurt while breaking heavy objects. PH then tasks the player with breaking a second crate in the room. After doing so with Blast, PH congratulates the player, who asks her if they will be training with Bouncer yet, but she sees no point in this, since the player already figured out his ability. She then tells the player to meet Agent D in the Ski Village, and marks the location on the map. She also gives the player a Puffle Whistle to use to call elite puffles. Once there, Dot, dressed as a tour guide, greets the player and tells them to go inside the Sport Shop. Once inside, she tells the player there is a hidden door in the changing rooms, and to enter it. Inside the HQ, Dot is waiting near a closet. She tells the player about the HQ and the Gadget Room, and then suggests checking the closet. Upon interacting with it, it opens, revealing a door with a key pad on it. It requires four digits, and allows for the numbers 0, 1, 2, and 3 to be entered. If the player enters the wrong code or closes the key pad, Dot gives a hint, "what number is 1000 times 3?" Upon entering 3000 on key pad, the door opens. Inside, Dot tells the player about the EPF's Command Room, where "really classified, super top secret confidential stuff happens". She mentions EPF agents also receive orders from the Director here, who then appears on-screen, and mentions they are "slightly impressed" at the player's accomplishments so far. The Director says the next step is to combine the two blue objects that are on the table to create a Spy Gadget, a device used by EPF agents. Collecting the two objects and then using one on the other combines them to create the gadget. After doing so, the Director explains the functions of the Spy Gadget, including the HQ Warp to quickly get to HQ, and a Spy Log that shows objectives during missions, and six empty slots for other tools, which can be added by dragging them from the inventory to the gadget in the top right corner. The Director says that training is complete, and says they will see how well the player learned, and signs off. A box appears out of the table, and code is displayed on the screen. Dot is also gone and the door is locked. Blast can be used to break a nearby crate, revealing a scanner, which can be attached to the Spy Gadget. This enables a new feature, allowing for the code on the screen to be decoded, which is in Tic Tac Code, and reads "RED BLUE BLUE RED RED BLUE". Interacting with the box now allows colored buttons to be pressed. If the buttons are pressed corresponding to the code, the box opens, revealing an antenna, which can also be attached to the Spy Gadget, which immediately gets a call. The call is from Dot, who explains this feature can be used to send and receive calls from agents and ask for help. The player says they are stuck, but Dot says to turn around. Upon exiting the communicator, the Director says the player solved the problems in record time. Dot waddles in and congratulates the player as well, who questions if they are an agent now. The Director asks why the player wants to be agent, and they reply that the EPF "solves mysteries, has adventures, and helps others. That's what I want to do." The Director likes the answer, and says the player passed, and to keep their identity a secret. Dot also says she has marked the player's first assignment as an agent on the map, and that its time to start the first investigation. Trivia *If the player talks to Dot in the Dojo after receiving the pin, and asks her why the player has to find the entrance alone, she says EPF agents need to be able to notice small details in a room. Gallery Ready for training.png|Dot asking if the player is ready to train to become an agent Seven Puffle Panel Carving.png|The Seven Puffle Panel Carving with the pin inserted Leader of PSA and EPF.png|The Director introducing themself PH introduction.png|PH introducing herself Elite puffle develop skills.png|PH talking about how she develops existing skills PH demonstrating Blast.png|PH demonstrating Blast's ability Puffle Whistle reward.png|PH giving the player their own Puffle Whistle Dot village tour guide.png|Dot acting as a tour guide Dot HQ tour guide.png|Dot giving a tour on the HQ EPF closet keypad.png|The key pad in the closet Command Room top secret.png|Dot introducing the Command Room Director combine items.png|The Director's task of creating a Spy Gadget Director explaining Spy Gadget.png|The Director explaining the Spy Gadget's functions Own Devices decoding.png|Decoding a message Red blue box.png|The box with red and blue buttons Director official agent.png|The Director announcing the player is officially an EPF agent